chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Simon Goldston-Smith
Simon Leo Goldston-Smith is a recurring character belonging to Pippy in World 4: Vampires and Wolves. He is a future werewolf and the son of Bea Goldston and Lewis Smith. He has two older siblings - a sister, Stephanie and a brother, Spencer Goldston-Smith. He will have the additional power of Persuasion. Appearance Simon takes after his mother quite a lot and does not resemble his father at all. As a child, his hair is a sandy brown mixture of blonde and brown, but it will darken rapidly as he ages, until it appears almost black. His eyes were quite a light chocolate brown when he is born, but these will darken as well, just slightly. He will often be informed that he has his mother's eyes. Simon will also be naturally quite tanned. When he's older, he will have quite slight facial hair and stubble, but this will change regularly. As far as clothing goes, when he is a child, he will wear cute outfits chosen by his parents, occasionally hand-me-downs from his brother, Spencer. However, when he begins to phase, he will begin to wear less and less clothing, often forgoing a shirt for the ease of phasing. When he is in his late teens, he will begin to phase and in his wolf form, Simon will have a dark brown coat, which will look black in most lights. Gifts & Abilities Werewolves all possess enhanced speed, strength and senses, which are further enhanced when they're in their wolf form. They are immortal, and will heal rapidly when injured. Their body temperatures are unnaturally high, which prevents them from feeling cold and burns off alcohol and drugs. Along with this, Simon will have the additional ability to convince others to do as he says. He will need to speak to command them, and he will only be able to control people. It will be nearly impossible to a person to resist what he is telling them to do. He will not, however, be able to overpower the commands of the Alpha or Beta with this ability. Because of this ability, he will be able to speak from a young age, although he will not be able to control others. Family & Relationships *Mother - Bea Goldston-Smith *Father - Lewis Smith *Siblings - Stephanie and Spencer Goldston-Smith *Uncle - Harry Goldston *Aunts - Kasia Lewski, Erin Castor *Cousins - Castiel Goldston and Xavier Lewski *Maternal Grandparents - Jackson Goldston and Hannah McHugh Future Pack As in the future, probably when he is around his later teens, Simon will phase into a werewolf, and will automatically join the Goldston Wolf Pack. His Alpha will be his mother, Bea Goldston, and their Beta is Erin Castor. At this time, the other members will be as follows: *Seth Grey *Harry Goldston *Alessia Grey *Harrison Grey *Ethan Grey *Castiel Goldston *Stephanie Goldston-Smith *Spencer Goldston-Smith Personality As a child, Simon will be normal - he will enjoy laughter and will be easy to entertain. He will have a good sense of humour when he is older, but will inherit the familial trait of being exceptionally stubborn. Simon will also be highly intelligent, but will never really use his brain, preferring to act than think. Home Simon lives with his mother, father, sister and brother in a small cottage in the grounds of the Firelock Coven's land. It is located on the outskirts, and the cottage is stone, and quite small in comparison to the other buildings. It has three bedrooms, only one bathroom, one small kitchen and one spacious living room. While the house is technically in the woods, it was built on the outside, for when Bea and Lewis first Imprinted. As a child, he will spend a lot of time at the main coven's home, playing with the children there, but even more time outside, exploring and playing with his siblings and cousins. Etymology The name Simon means "listening" in Hebrew, which has little meaning for him. However, the name Simon is well known for being assosciated with Simon Says, which could be a reference to his power of Persuasion. His middle name Leo means "Lion" in Latin. The surname Goldston, is his maternal surname and means "gold stone" or "gold town". The English definition of his surname Smith is to smite or to strike and also to smith. Brief History When his mother realised she was pregnant, she immediately went to Sienna Best and asked for Simon's age to be accelerated. Her pregnancy barely lasted a few days and he was born almost immediately afterwards. He is now only a few weeks old. Bea was killed during the second battle against the Malus, as Simon's grandfather, Jackson, had previously predicted and warned her of. For a while, Simon was unaware of this apart from noticing her absence, but his sister later told him that Bea wouldn't be returning, after he annoyed her by continually stealing her doll. Soon afterwards, Bea was revived by Poppy and P.J. Haxford. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters